FIG. 5 is a cross-sectional view of a background belt molding. In the drawing, a belt molding 1 is formed in an upper edge 3a of an outer panel 3 of a vehicle door.
The belt molding 1 includes a molding body 5, which includes an outer wall 5a, an inner wall 5b, and a connection wall 5c that connects an upper end of the outer wall 5a and an upper end of the inner wall 5 and which is made of a resin (for example, a soft resin such as polypropylene (PP)) and sandwiches the upper edge 3a of the outer panel 3.
A design lip 7 made of a resin (a softer resin than the molding body 5, for example, Thermo-PolyOlefin (TPO) based soft resin) of a different material from the molding body 5 is formed at an upper end of an interior-side surface of the inner wall 5b of the molding body 5. The design lip 7 is formed to partially cover the gap between the molding body 5 and the sliding glass 9 so as to improve the design property.
Further, an upper sealing lip 11 and a lower sealing lip 13 configured to make slidably contact with the sliding glass 9 capable of moving up and down are formed on the interior-side surface of the inner wall 5b of the molding body 5. The upper sealing lip 11 and the lower sealing lip 13 are made of a softer resin (for example, Thermo-PolyOlefin (TPO) based soft resin) than the molding body 5. Bristles 11a and 13a to remove dust (dirt) and water attached to the surface of the sliding glass 9 are formed on the side surfaces on the interior side, of the upper sealing lip 11 and the lower sealing lip 13.
A projection 15, which is made of the same material as the molding body 5 and is configured to make contact with the lower sealing lip 13 to prevent excessive bending of the lower sealing lip 13, is formed on a portion of the interior-side surface of the inner wall 5b of the molding body 5, between the upper sealing lip 11 and the lower sealing lip 13.
An inner lip 17 capable of contacting with the outer panel 3 is formed on the interior-side surface of the outer wall 5a of the molding body 5. Further, a body touch lip 19 capable of contacting with the outer panel 3 is formed at the lower end of the outer wall 5a of the molding body 5. The inner lip 17 and the body touch lip 19 are made of a softer resin (for example, Thermo-PolyOlefin (TPO) based soft resin) than the molding body 5.
A design portion 21 is formed so as to cross the exterior-side surfaces of the outer wall 5a and the connection wall 5c of the molding body 5 and the exterior-side surface of the design lip 7. The design portion 21 is made of a resin (for example, high-crystalline polypropylene) having higher mold shrinkage ratio than the molding body 5.
The molding body 5, the design lip 7, the upper sealing lip 11, the lower sealing lip 13, the inner lip 17, and the body touch lip 19 are integrally formed by extrusion molding (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-285130).